vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115493-morning-coffee-october-8th-part-of-this-balanced-breakfast
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Not experiment! Okay?? Was able to get first piece of raid gear last night as was the only medic there, was definitely worth the exhaustion and effort. Yes raiding changes peoples, is always good to think back and make sure only the positive ones stay in mind. Back to crafting and more RP tonight. | |} ---- ---- Agreed! Or could also be made into resonator for medics! Would be perfect for zapping peoples to bits or back to health! That reminds me, would really like to see how Mondo fights. For data and suppression of boredom! | |} ---- Wow, that's incredibly creative! Last night was an off night for Wild Star. My Esper took the time to craft a L50 psy blade for herself and a pair of resonators for her partner in crime. Then it was rest and meditation for tonight's go-time. 50 or bust! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If really busy working on Mega-Servers and Drop3, then Chua happy. Is good sign are busy, and should be busy. Lot of work and should work when released. | |} ---- Eh, I don't know. If I do, some things will have to change. I am really tired of always being alone when I play during daytime. Thayd is a ghost town just like Illium. I am also tired of the fact that nothing is happening. Tired of pugging my way through adventures. I am sick of a lot of things...except challenges. I love challenges. | |} ---- If played Dominion might play with Chua. Cause when Chua log on in Chua-Evening-Time is normal Daytime for silly US Humans. | |} ---- I noticed! :lol: | |} ---- If I didn't work during the day, I would come play with you :) As is, I don't get as much play time as I did before. IRL/Adult things just get in the way :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I have considered it but the idea of rerolling again and starting from scratch is not appealing. At least the evenings are pleasant enough but never really last long for me. The majority of my shifts are early in the morning (6am or earlier) so going to bed late at night is not a good idea. I'll try and work something out. It is not all bad ; plenty of nice people in the evening and since I do dailies and gather mats during daytime, I get free time to do other things. | |} ---- d'awww!!! *hugs the happy baby until it squeaks!* Tornadoes scar the bejebus out of me! I'll take a hurricane any day of the week over a tornado! I have actually never seen a tornado but we do get water spouts but they are easily avoided. YAY!! I'm glad you are better!! I'm kinda in the same boat on the population issue. I won't unsub or anything but I am not playing much at all right now. I'm hopeful for the megaserver merge so I guess I'm just biding my time. I love Wildstar and adore the people I have met here on Morning coffee and in our guild! So I'm not ready to give up yet :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wow grats on the fragments! | |} ---- ---- As soon as Rocio quits being pursued by his own kind. I would like x-faction RP. There's just so many obstacles... | |} ---- ZOMG HAX :P No wonder the Dominion is destined to win. We'll just make popcorn while waiting for Aurin society to implode. Glad you weren't affected by the tornado. I hope everyone that was is safe. Speaking of weather, I need to find someone that has the weather control station plug...Scaarinen needs some of the decor items from it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ugh...I can't even imagine the nightmare healthcare professionals have on their hands right now. | |} ---- Just don't be like that doc in...Texas?....that missed it entirely :) | |} ---- Nononono! Ermahgerd! Erberlerrrrr! | |} ---- Seriously. Not to mention those numb nuts that were asked to quarantine themselves wouldn't stay put so the had to 'officially quarantine' them. Good grief people! | |} ---- Lol Rocio is not enough to implode Aurin society. If anything, he's going to get himself killed. :lol: | |} ---- Yeah, because somehow the lack of a SSN because he was visiting from Africa didn't raise any red flags. Brilliant. <_< Perhaps, but he may be a microcosm of the society as a whole. Chua will have to study to see if similar self-destruction can be induced elsewhere in Aurin society. If Rocio's situation is reliably reproducible via external stimuli, Aurin are doomed. Next just need to rent jackhammer for Granok. | |} ---- You have no idea how fast Aurin breed... | |} ---- ---- ---- One I found interesting, as I made a comment this morning on it, was: MMORPG.com: We constantly hear that 'the devs are listening', but are there any plans to increase developer interaction with the community on the official forums, particularly in the class and content subsections? Moore: As a studio, we recognize that that there has been a lack of communication as of late, and we are actively working to change that. In the weeks following the launch of the game, we were hyper-focused on keeping the game stable and gathering feedback from the community, and I think that resulted in a communications lull that was frustrating for our players. It was a problem, and we are fixing it. Mike recently released a state of the game address, and both Mike and myself will be following that up with additional posts in the coming weeks. Our players should expect increased levels on interaction from Carbine in general – including the teams you list above. Our fans mean a lot to us, and we are going to make sure they know it. | |} ---- It's funny, everywhere I've ever lived has had a different type of natural disaster threat. Tornadoes are horrible. You're walking along, suddenly the sky turns green and the sirens start to go off, and you're looking for the nearest storm shelter or, failing that, an interior doorframe to hide out in. I spent most of my life in tornado country and don't miss that *at all* Hurricanes at least you can see coming in advance. Call up your friends in Ohio or somewhere nice and inland, load up the car, and head on out for an impromptu roadtrip. Earthquakes suck but except for the really big ones they're not that bad. Most places where they happen have been building stuff to be as quake-proof as possible for decades now (at least in the US). Wildfires are really bad - I'd rate them just below tornadoes on the fear scale, really. They move so fast that it's usually impossible to get all your stuff out of harm's way if one's coming, although at least you usually have enough warning to grab the pets/kids and escape. Volcanic eruptions.... well, never been through one. Hope never to go through one. But I have a feeling that if one did happen, it would probably be a once-in-a-lifetime kinda deal for me. One way or the other. So no sense worrying about it. | |} ---- ---- The part that bothers me is when they're talking about F2P. And they say, "Well, we're not set up for F2P, but we listen to our players..." And I look over at the threads where people are saying, "It won't be THAT bad..." This is why people need to say what they don't like, why they don't like it, and what alternatives they'd rather have. Because if this game goes F2P, it's going to be because a lot of people saved their vitriol for the game and not for the payment method that incentivizes Carbine to actually make it better for everyone. I'm worrying more and more that everything I do in this game will be for naught, because if it goes F2P, it's as good as dead. I was thinking that while I was working on the Shadowcaster last night. Just thinking how nice it would be when the decor limit is popped, the megaservers are in, the housing changes are in place, and we throw some parties on the deck. .... unless it goes F2P before then. One of the saddest moments of hopelessness in this game, just because I know that, in an instant, this could all be dust in the wind. | |} ---- ---- ---- I wouldn't stick around very long if that happened. It's not so much the 'pay to win' as it is the horrible people it brings. Now, I'm not saying that every person that plays a F2P game is a scrub but the no lifers that just spew filth in the chat channels and hit space bar over and over and over again at the AH on their mount, those are the types that flock to F2P games and make my life miserable. /sigh | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pretty much this please. The article itself (thank you for linking it Brave) was a good read and I felt a much appreciated recap of the direction they are taking. On Wildstar news, my Dominion Engineer is finally 30 (new PvP level group now, I am going to be turned into breakfast toast.. :P). I am looking forward to some of the heavy armor designs (level 32+) available, so leveling cannot come fast enough. :) Half way towards the weekend already! | |} ---- Very good interview too Gaz! Lots of questions that us players have been asking. +50 dkp to Gaz for avoiding the 'donut trap' :) | |} ---- F2P has its place and I don't hate those games for being f2p, but F2P environments never worked out for me and the conversions to such environments made me leave as well. Nothing against said games, because they have to eat and all. However for me it was a direction that I didn't pay for or was willing to participate in when presented with the changes which were not ALL bad, but had significant factors that dettered my enjoyment.... IF it ever happened here, I'd give it a shot for a month or two see how they plan on doing their f2p/b2p approach IF that happened, but chances are from my own experiences I think I'd be done... | |} ---- I'll put it this way. Right now, we get everything for being subscribed. Access to everything equally across the board. There is no content made that we cannot experience, no costume pieces we cannot have, any of that. No expansions to buy every few months. Everything in this game, after the box purchase, comes to us for 15 dollars a month. Every single hour of dev time is meant for all of us. There is no way a game goes F2P and does that. It's impossible. The money literally comes from reserving content developed by the dev time we were paying 15 dollars a month each for (unless someone paid 20 for our CREDD) and gives us a "discount" to pay for more. Every single thing around F2P is a smokescreen that tries to convince people that they haven't made the game either more expensive or less complete. That money gets made up somewhere, and it's usually on people like me who want things, but were perfectly fine when we were paying 15 dollars a month to have it all. Now, there are fair things they could do to boost revenue. I'm on record for bringing up ways for unintrusive product placement to supplement income. I'm on record saying I wouldn't mind a cash shop if that cash shop sold the items given to us monthly for subscribing (since, at that point, subscribers still get access to everything they were subbed in for and are, in a way, retroactively paying subs for months they weren't here). I'm all for giving subscribers incentives to get more people into the game that will permanently lower their subscription (because ensureing someone else buys in and pays for a few months is worth money off their sub for the lifetime of their account, IMO). I'm also for killing the box price and charging on the sub alone, if it needs to remove a barrier to play. But F2P is a lie. Other people might not realize it, other people might know it but not have a problem with wherever the extra money comes from. That's fine. I'm not either one of those kinds of people. I really don't want to play a game, much less continue paying a subscription to one, that is constantly taking things they made and tucking them away to ask me for more money. I'm also on record saying that, if NCSoft came out tomorrow and said this game wasn't going F2P unless it goes totally upside down before at least November 3rd 2015, I'd pay my sub forward for a year. I have total faith in Carbine and I love the game. It's NCSoft I have no intrinsic faith in, and a lot of past history to distrust them. | |} ---- ---- Well I know Free to Play isn't really free. I just don't care. Product placement would be awesome. Pepsi and Pizza Hut on Nexus! | |} ---- Unfortunately, as a guy who isn't broke, I'm the guy they're trying to spear as a whale that's essentially "losing" developed content. Product placement I don't mind. Unlike a lot of people, I have a tendency to buy products that "support" the things I like. So if Pepsi machines showed up around Nexus in unobtrustive places, just to remind me that Pepsi paid for a bit of the game for me, I'm more likely to buy them than Coke. Consciously. And if Pizza Hut (I think I specifically brought them up) added a pizza delivery UI to the PDA, I'd be more inclined to use it if I knew they were paying for a bit of my game. I might not buy more pizza, but it might be a lot more Pizza Hut pizza, just because they support the game, I was getting pizza anyway, they deserve it. | |} ---- Gazz has link for chua, Yes? Sorry if not! | |} ---- http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/game/632/feature/9004/page/1 | |} ---- Gazz not fastest on forums :( | |} ---- ---- ---- The F2P MMOs I've played have universally been extremely toxic communities with developers who were more focused on development of cash shop content than enriching the game, which has left me with a very sour impression of F2P games in general. GW2 was my last hope for reviving faith in the (essentially) F2P concept, and ANet failed miserably, despite the success of the original. The only time I've ever run into F2P that worked without major impact on the game itself was for games like MOBAs, but those have an even worse reputation for toxic communities than MMOs. If F2P really is their plan, I can't think of a way they could make the transition that would make me want to stay. However, I'm open minded enough to stick around to see how they implement F2P, just in case they come up with something miraculous. I'm just not confident that they will avoid all of the nasty traps that have impaled so many other F2P games. *count to 10* :unsure: *center chi* -_- *think happy thoughts* :) It will definitely help when Carbine stops giving vague answers and starts being specific. Speculation is generally unhealthy when things are as uncertain as they are right now. | |} ---- ---- That's really disturbing and saddening. I hope that once the merge happens there will be enough good people joining to keep the bad ones at bay. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think part of the problem right now is that people are unhappy with the state of the game, which comes out in their attitude while they're playing. Once positive changes are made to the game itself, the community will likely return to being in its happy state, too. Carbine's only statement that I saw was something to the effect of: "We considered it, but the metrics did not justify having a separate RP server." That was one of the announcements that set off several of our Evindran friends who are no longer here. EDIT: One final thought regarding F2P: It's a "we give up" statement from the devs. For a game that starts as P2P to transition to F2P, it is a (intended or otherwise) statement that the devs no longer have the confidence that their own game is worthy of requiring a subscription. I would much rather they put effort into recruiting new players, which has not been done so far, well before they consider F2P. | |} ---- RPers just weren't a large enough segment of the population. To be fair, I kind of get that. It wasn't good for us, obviously. It's never good news to lose your server type. However, if they actually included some kind of RP phasing (so we're not spread out over five or six Thayds or annoying the non-RPers) I would say it works better for them in the long run to not have a separate server. It's one less server to maintain as a separate entity. I get that. Kind of hoping we get RP phasing of some kind to give us a sort of place we can go to meet and greet in the open world without the hassle of figuring out who to sync to for the party, but that's utterly meaningless until they get other elements in the game fixed. It's not a top priority. Once we know we're not going to F2P Hell or cancelled, when people return or we get more people to play, we can start worrying about that kind of thing. Right now, I'm just hoping the game survives long enough to expand again. | |} ---- When people say "game is good as dead" they don't necessarily mean the game is going to be shut down, but rather that the generally percieved intention/design of the game in and of itself is dead. Now that in itself is an opinion to a degree, but that's generally how I udnerstand it when people say this. Personally speaking in regard to leaving if the game went f2p it wouldn't be community alone that would drive me away, but rather the game in itself if I don't like the direction. However for some people community is everything to them and thick skin or not if they feel it's not an environment they wish to be in it's their time and or money. Communtiy is what you make of it and honestly a guild and even more so a circle can help aleviate a lot of potential issues with bad apples. Best you can do is simply be the community you want to be and if you're not a fan of the larger community, circles and guilds are there to help. | |} ---- Didn't they confirm that they're not doing phasing for the megaservers? Or are you talking about the distant future? | |} ---- ---- Yeah, FAR future. I'm definitely not talking about now. Hell, right now, I wouldn't get on Carbine to put in ANYTHING that I want until other, more apparently pressing matters are addressed. It'd be nice to have in the future, though. Right now, I doubt it will be a problem with the current game population and RP scene. But if the game DOES take off again and we start ballooning up to obscene levels of phases? If we need eight to ten Thayds? It might be good to put in as soon as they know the game's not going to die or go F2P. If population is on the uptick, it'd be a nice bone to throw to the players that might bring back Scott. Tex is a little more pissed at the mods than the servers issues. | |} ---- ---- Honestly, I think they have bigger fish to fry right now, so I'm hardly expecting RP phasing in the next few drops. It's not that I think Carbine doesn't like roleplayers, it's that we're not the ones complaining and quitting en masse. I don't think even that many really left because of the megaserver announcement. We have our housing and most roleplayers are mostly satisfied with what we've got. Right now, it's not like Carbine can afford to not have what is probably the third most populous server in the game split off of their PVE server. If their problem is that they need more people on the servers to mollify people, we are, apparently, people. Six months from now, if the population rebounds? I entirely believe RP phasing is going to be on the menu for development. If the population doesn't rebound to the point where it's a good idea, I think we'll have bigger problems. Right now, though? Carbine needs bodies in Thayd, decor bought off the AH, gear sold, and CREDD on the market. And that means they need Evindra people on the PVE server, because we definitely do those things. | |} ---- Careful!! According to Handbook for the Recently Deceased if you say his name three times he will appear!!! | |} ---- And the reasons that they will not be doing phasing/instancing/whatever-you-want-to-call-it alongside the megaserver implementation: They said that such phasing/instancing/whatever-you-want-to-call-it would be extremely difficult for them to implement, and therefore is highly unlikely, or at best would be a distant future endeavor. It's a shame, because it seemed to be a good compromise. Hopefully RP phases will end up in the "distant future" instead of discarded entirely. | |} ---- Again, I have a feeling it's going to be a lot more desirable for the devs if there's a much larger population. It scales in importance as the population rises. The more people there are, the more instances of zones there are. The more of those there are, the harder it becomes for RPers to meet up in zone at random. The more people there are, especially people who weren't around during the bad times to appreciate the dearth of people, the more trolling and conflicts we're going to get from the chatter. And, of course, the more people there are that roleplay, the more people will actually use it. A good metric will be the point that the new Entity server doesn't necessarily need the Evindra population to be packed full and there are enough roleplayers that we can make our own decently full phases without feeling empty, we'll get it. Until then, Carbine's got a lot more universal problems to deal with. | |} ---- I like your use of the word 'apparently' here. Made me chuckle. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can you imagine it? Being able to interact with the other side? It'd be hilarious from an RP POV. A Dommie is caught alone by a group of Aurins. Queue the verbal whiplash as they ground him into a pulp. An Exile is caught alone by a group of Aurins. Queue the debasing slander about their heritage, they demonstrate that superiority complex, and ground him into a pulp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Living in a big city means a whole lot of crazy happens. Rarely ever happens to me so when it does, I happily share it xD | |} ---- ---- Well, obviously, you didn't give her the diagnosis she wanted. You should have diagnosed her with ebola, put her on a transfusion and a drip. That's what she's paying for, right? And the customer is always right! Or, if she really wanted ebola, you could have given her a list of recommended places where she could probably catch it... | |} ---- Woe be unto Carbine and NCSoft if they make me pay real money for decor.... | |} ---- ----